Five Nights at Ponyville
by HamTheWolf
Summary: It was going to be fun right? Working at a Pizzeria for fillys and colts after dark? Something was off. Derpy Hooves and the Doctor are about to discover the dark secrets within the Pizzeria and risk their lives in the process.
1. Characters

Subject Name: Ditzy Doo (Derpy Hooves)

Gender: female

Species: pegasus

Based Animal: N/A

Affiliated With: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria/Ponyville mail carriers

Other: odd eyes, strangely caring. "I just don't know what went wrong..!"

* * *

Subject Name: Doctor Whooves (Time Turner?)

Gender: male

Species: earth pony

Based Animal: N/A

Affiliated With: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria/ the 'T.A.R.D.I.S'

Other: time traveler. Changes appearance at times. "I'm the Doctor!"

* * *

Subject Name: Freddy 'Funtime' Fazbear

Gender: androgynous male

Species: animatronic unicorn

Based Animal: grizzly bear/teddy bear

Affiliated With: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Other: black bowtie and top hat, oddly spaced teeth. "F̴͎̟͕̜̝̞̃̔o͉̟̤̥̞̳ͤȔ̬̥̦͚ͤ͋n͕̟̤̜̳ͪ̑̓ͭD̘͕̪͎̏ͦ͛͆ ̳͍̥̟͇̤͕͋̓́̋y͍̭̦̎̔͑ͣ̋͒ͣO̖̤̯͐̅̾́ŭ."

* * *

Subject Name: Bonnie Bunny

Gender: sometimes- I mean genderfluid- I mean- Yeah.

Species: animatronic earth pony

Based Animal: purple bunny

Affiliated With: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Other: red bowtie, matching red guitar. "LeTs RoCk OuT!"

* * *

Subject Name: Chica Chick

Gender: androgynous female

Species: animatronic pegasus

Based Animal: chicken

Affiliated With: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Other: 'Lets Eat!' bib and stuffed cupcake name 'Cupcake'. "LeTs EaT!"

* * *

Subject Name: Foxy the Pirate

Gender: androgynous male

Species: animatronic earth pony

Based Animal: red fox

Affiliated With: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Other: 'Pelt' is ripped, his metal skeleton showing in places. "Yo Ho Ho, Motherbucker."

* * *

Subject Name: Golden Goldie Fazbear

Gender: androgynous... male?

Species: animatronic unicorn

Based Animal: Californian Golden Bear/ golden teddy bear

Affliated With: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Other: seems to have no skeleton. "I͔̝̭̱̰̥ͭͧ̃͌͋̓t̞͎̹̖̟̿S̳̗͔̑͒ͬ̈́͐͆̑̕ ̟̔͒̀mͧ̐ͩ̓ͩͧ̄҉͇̖͍̼È."

* * *

Subject Name: Night Shift (Mike Schmidt)

Gender: male

Species: unicorn

Based Animal: N/A

Affiliated With: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Other: black mane and tail, dark blue coat. "This job is not worth 120 bits a week."

* * *

Subject Name: P.G (Phone Guy)

Gender: male

Species: pegasus?

Based Animal: N/A

Affiliated With: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Other: only heard through the phone, though is suspected to be pegasus. "Hello hello?"


	2. Chapter 1: We'd Like a Job!

"Doctor, slow down..!"

Derpy flew quickly as the tanned earth pony trotted swiftly to their destination.

"No time, Ditzy" he called behind to her. "This place isn't going to investigate itself~!"

The Pegasus sighed in defeat and raced after him.

* * *

"We'd like a job here, please" the Doctor stated clearly. "No time to waste, I'm afraid!"

"Doctor, you're talking to a robot..."

"Oh... So I am~! It's an old habit of mine. Though I must say you two look rather dashing in your bow ties; bow ties are cool! The chicken is holding a cupcake; how cute! And I like the top hat on the bear! I wear a fez myself-"

"Doctor no."

"Fezzes are cool."

"Doctor please."

Suddenly a voice rang out.

"Excuse me?"

The duo turned to see a stallion with dull brown fur and a short, graying mane and tail.

"Excuse me" he repeated. "Is there something that you need?"

"Ah yes good you must be the manager" the Doctor stated. "We heard that you were hiring and we were wondering if we could get a job here."

Ignoring Derpy's exclamation of 'wait, _we_?' the tanned pony looked at the manager.

"Oof, sorry we just gave the job to a young stallion named Night Shift."

"Night Shift, you say? Well if you're sure there are no other jobs... Though I'm sure that Princess Celestia would be disappointed that her right-hooved stallion couldn't even get a job at a pizzeria..."

"P-Princess Celestia?"

This changed the manager's demeanor quite a bit as the Doctor pulled out a scroll with the Celestial seal on it from his saddle bag.

"You don't have to pay both of us; just Ditzy will do-"

"But Doctor I-" Derpy's protest was cut short as the earth pony began rambling once more.

"So we'll be working with a unicorn named Night Shift? I remember that name from somewhere..."

The manager seemed frightened for some reason.

"A-are you sure you want _this_ job?" he asked with a weak chuckle. "You could easily find yourself another job that-"

"No no this night watch job is a must!"

"... Alright... Your shift starts at midnight but be sure to get here early so I can give you a quick tour..."

"Sounds lovely, thank you!"

Derpy cleared her throat to gather attention.

"Doctor can I talk with you for a second?"

"Well sure, Ditzy!"

Derpy led the Doctor out of the restaurant, after the earth pony waved and promised to be back.

"Doctor, why are we here?"

"Well the TARDIS sent us here for a reason. Something isn't right about this place and I'm guessing that's why we're here."

"It's just a silly pizzeria for fillies and colts; what's so scary about that..?"

"Oh so many things, Ditzy. I could sense something off about those animatronics and it's our job to find out what it is!"


End file.
